Various x Reader
by PuddingNya
Summary: This is a series dedicated to characters from TV Shows and/or movies x Reader-chan The chapters can range from fluffs to oneshots. I also take requests, as long as it is from one of the following things: Sherlock, Doctor Who, Gotham, Star Trek, Supernatural, Elementary, or Avengers.
1. Sick - Spock

You walked down one of the many halls of the U.S.S Enterprise. You entered through the doors of the sick bay and prepared yourself for work.

"Hello, Dr. (L/N)." Spock greeted as he handed you a cup of coffee.

"Hello to you too, Spock." You replied as you took the cup. Spock would always greet you and hand you coffee before you started working. It was so sweet of him to do that for you. The thing was: you had a major crush on him.

"Dr. (L/N)?"

"Yes?"

"Are you doing anything after your work is finished?"

You almost spat out the coffee that was in your mouth. _'Did he just ask me out on a date?_' You thought. You were blushing by this point, surely. "U-um, not r-really…why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner, if that would be appropriate."

"U-Um…s-sure, I guess."

"Dr. (L/N), is there something wrong? Are you sick?" He placed his hand against your forehead, as if checking your temperature. But that just made you blush even more.

"No, I'm f-fine."

"Are you sure? Your body temperature seems to be rising, and your face is completely red."

"Y-Yeah, I'm-" You squealed as you were picked up by Spock's arms.

"You need to rest for the day, Dr. (L/N)." He walked you out of the sick bay and carried you to your room.

"I-I'm fine, Spock!" He placed you under the blankets on your bed.

"I will get you some soup. Humans do like soup when they are sick, correct?" You were about to say something, but you realized that it would be useless. You just nodded your head, it wasn't that bad. Spock was looking after you.

Spock came back after a few minutes with hot soup. You carefully drank the soup whilst Spock sat at the other end of your bed, watching you. When you were finished, he quickly took the bowl away for you. He made you lie back on your bed, against your wishes.

"You must get some rest."

"Can I watch some TV?" Spock rolled his eyes, but grabbed the remote, nonetheless. You found a channel that you both wanted to watch, and settled down. Spock lay beside you, and you blushed at how close you actually were. You slowly cuddled up to him, and you felt him tense up, but he settled into the hug. You started to fall asleep in his arms. Spock turned the television off. He brushed some of your hair out of your eyes and placed a small kiss on your temple before falling asleep next to you. Oh, how Kirk was going to bother you about this in the future.

You walked down one of the many hallways of the U.S.S enterprise. You bumped into Kirk along the way to the sick bay, of who was smirking.

"Hello, (Y/N)." He greeted as he wriggled his eyebrows at you.  
"Hello, Captain."

"So I hear you slept with Spock last night?"

"Captain, I was sick and Spock was taking care of me."

"Whatever you say, lovebird~!"

You blushed, "Shut up! I may like him, but he and I aren't dating!"

"Dr. (L/N)?" You turned around to see a confused Spock.

"Oh, um Spock!" You looked over to where Kirk was, but he had run off. _'Damn it!'_

"You were talking about me?"

"U-Um, you know…" You blushed and struggled to pick up your stuff that Kirk had made you drop. You were going to get him back, for sure. Spock bent down and helped you gather your belongings. As you were standing up, Spock quickly pecked your lips as his face turned a light green. "Oh no!"

"What is it, Doctor?"

"I got you sick!" You were going to have some fun with him.

"No, t-this i-isn't…" You felt his forehead.

"Yep, you're going to need to stay in bed. Come on!" And so, you led a reluctant Spock to his room to "get better". Maybe Kirk's shipping habits had helped you after all. You would be able to take turns making each other "sick" and making the other one "get better".


	2. In A Heartbeat - Scotty

"CHIEF, WE'RE LOSING CONTROL!"

"We're going down!"

"This ship's a goner!"

"Forget about the ship, what about us!?"

Some aliens had attacked the U.S.S. Enterprise with their advanced weaponry, and had caused her to malfunction. Everyone down in Engineering on the U.S.S. Enterprise was in full-panic mode. Everyone was afraid that the ship wouldn't start back up in time. Everyone except for Montgomery Scott, that is. The Chief had other worries on his mind, and for the first time in history, they weren't about the ship. No, they were about (F/N) (L/N).

He rushed around Engineering looking for you as fast as he could. He had to get to you before the ship crashed. He had to tell you what he had been wanting to tell you for ages, ever since you first set foot on the Enterprise. It was when he fell in love with a real woman, not a ship. You were so beautiful, so fragile. He was worried that you wouldn't last down in Engineering, but you handled yourself just fine. You and him became close friends and were there for each other all of the time, especially when Scotty got jealous when men flirted with you, since you were the only female down there. Scotty had loved you since what felt like the beginning of time, and he had to tell you before the end of it.

You worked at the controls, trying your best to do everything that you could to keep the ship flying. You just wished that you could see Scotty one more time before everything came crashing down. You wished that you could tell him, but you knew that you couldn't. You had lost your chance, you had waited too long.

"(Y/N)!" You turned around to see your love running towards you at full-speed.

"Scotty!?" You cried. You ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at you with a saddened look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, (Y/N). She's not gonna make it. And neither are we." You nodded. "But that's not what I came to talk to you about." You looked up at him as he stared into your eyes. He brought his hand up to your cheek and caressed it. "(F/N) (L/N). You are the most beautiful thing that has ever existed in the entire universe, and I would never trade you for anything. Not even a ship." You blushed. "I have loved you ever since you walked onto this ship, and I will always love you. It's okay if you don't love me ba-" You interrupted him by pulling him down and pressing your lips against his. He was surprised, but he melted into the kiss. "I should have confessed sooner." He continued as you parted. "I had hoped that we could have had a life together-get married, have kids-but I was too scared to say anything." Tears fell from his and your eyes.

"Montgomery Scott, I love you to death. I would have loved to get married and have kids with you. I was too scared as well; I thought that if I said something, it would ruin our friendship." He pulled you in for another kiss. You held him close to you, as everything went black.

Your eyes opened and you found yourself in a hospital room. You tried to remember the past events, and when you did remember, you shot up and yelled, "Scotty!"

You turned your head as you saw Scotty jump up from his chair beside you. He had bags under his eyes, and his hair was messed up. "(Y/N)!"

"W-what happened?"

"The emergency power kicked on and we were miraculously saved. Lass, I'm glad you're okay!"

You started to cry. His eyes widened and he ran over to your side. He wiped the tears from your face. "Did you wait for me to wake up?"

"Aye, I've been sitting here all week."

"All week!?"

"Aye, I would do anything for you, lass. That was nothing compared to what I would be willing to do." You smiled and brought him in for a kiss. "So, uh, lass? When is the whole marriage and kid thing going to happen?" You laughed. "What? It's a valid question!"

"Whenever you want. I would marry you and have kids with you in a heartbeat."


	3. Putting Up With Him - McCoy

"That god damn captain just loves to get on my nerves, doesn't he!?" _'Oh, great…' _You sighed. You recognized the complaining voice as your boyfriend, Leonard "Bones" McCoy. Whenever he would get into an argument with Kirk, he would come and rant to you about it. "(Y/N)!"

"Yes, Leonard?"

"You're never going to believe what Jim did!"

"What did Jim do?"

"First he complains to me about me telling him that he needs to come for a checkup, but then he orders me off of the Bridge and doesn't come for his checkup!"

"Leo-"

"I am tired of Jim!"

"Leo-"

"He should just-" You grabbed McCoy's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. He brought his hands to your waist and pulled you closer to him. You both eventually parted for air. "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes."

"Sometimes? How about all of the time?" He laughed. You were the only person that could make him feel better when he was cranky, which is why he would always go to you. That, and no one else could put up with McCoy.

"Bones!" A man called.

"Sorry, love. I have to go." He kissed your cheek. "See you later tonight~" He winked at you and you rolled your eyes as he walked off.

You walked into your room to find a note card with McCoy's handwriting on it. It read:

"Get dressed nicely. I'll see you at 8:00. ~Leonard" You wondered what he had in mind. By the time you took a shower and put on a nice dress, someone was at your door. You opened the door and you saw McCoy standing there in a nice suit.

"Hey, lo-whoa!" He stared at you, and you blushed. "Hey, hot stuff."

"Oh, stop it, you!" You giggled as McCoy took your arm in his and walked you out. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see." He took you down the halls and in front of a large door. "After you, love." You opened the door to find a beautiful view of space and a nicely set table in the middle of the room.

"You didn't."

"I did." You laughed and hugged him. He led you over to the table, and a "waiter", who was really Kirk dressed up, came and took your order. He came back with your food and you enjoyed a good meal with McCoy. "(Y/N), there's something I need to talk to you about." He was blushing at this point. "I know that I can be a pest sometimes, with my ranting about Jim all of the time. But you have put up with it for three years." You nodded your head slowly, you were wondering where he was going with this. Kirk was standing over at the other end of the room taking a video. McCoy stood up from his seat and walked in front of you and took your hand in his. He flipped it so that your palm was facing upwards. He reached into his pocket and took something out. He placed it in your palm, but covered it with his hand.

"Leonard, where is this going?"

"You've put up with me for this long, so I was wondering if, if…" He gulped. "If you would mind putting up with me for the rest of our lives." He removed his hand, revealing a small ring. Your eyes widened and you looked at a nervous McCoy.

"Yes, oh God, yes!" You screamed as you embraced him. "I would give anything to put up with you for the rest of our lives!" Tears formed at the edge of your eyes. McCoy wiped them from your face and pressed his lips against yours and placed the ring on your finger.

"That was perfect!" Kirk called from the other side of the room.

"Damn it, Jim! I told you not to record it!"

"Well, I didn't listen to you!" He laughed and ran out of the door.

"I've got a bone to pick with him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" You asked.

"Yeah, I have a night to spend with my future wife, maybe even mother to my kids?"

You blushed. "Then I have a night to spend with my future husband, most likely father to my kids." He smiled and placed a kiss on your lips. You would have to get used to McCoy ranting; after all, you were going to have to hear it until the end of time.


	4. Riddles - Edward Nygma

You walked into the GPCD building and headed straight towards your desk. You were a detective and you worked with your best friend, Jillian. You put your stuff down just as Jillian walked up and sat at her own desk.

"It's about time that you got here!" She exclaimed.

"Why, what's wrong?"  
"You almost were going to miss your chance."

"What chance?"

"Your chance to get with Ed~" She winked at you, and you blushed. You had the biggest crush on Edward Nygma, the coroner at the GPCD. However, he liked another woman named Kristen Kringle. You had never had the courage to actually talk to him before, and Jillian was always pushing you to make a move.

"What is that supposed to mean!?"  
"Do you even know what day it is? It's February 14th, Valentine's Day!" Your eyes widened. She wasn't going to let it slide this time.

You looked away. "I can't!"

"Oh, come on! Just write him a letter, but don't tell him who it's from!"

"He'll figure it out!"

"Exactly!" You shook your head and Jillian sighed.

You ended up being called in for a job that day, and Jillian pushed you into her car so you could get there as soon as possible. When you arrived, you saw many people there; but you instantly spotted Ed. Jillian pulled you towards the crime scene and whispered in your ear, "It'll be fine; just be yourself!" You and Jillian looked over the body and looked around for a while.

"You must be (F/N) (L/N) and Jillian Nikado." You turned around, along with Jillian, to find Ed standing there smiling. Your heart wouldn't stop beating, and blood quickly rushed to your face.

"Yep, Harvey and Jim couldn't make it so they assigned the best detectives that they knew." Jillian casually replied. "Isn't that right, (Y/N)?" She nudged you with her elbow.

"Y-yeah." You were afraid that if you said any more, you would embarrass yourself.

"I'm Edward Nygma; I have heard a lot about you two! Fascinating individuals! I've wanted to meet you for a while, but just haven't gotten the chance to."

"I've wanted you too!" _'Great! I've gone and said something stupid!'_ You thought. Jillian looked wide-eyed at you, and Ed just stared at you. "I mean to meet you, that is. I've heard a lot about you too." You blushed. You looked over at Ed, who was now smiling.

After the investigation was over, you let out a sigh of relief. You had said so many things that sounded weird whilst you were around him, but you were able to cover them up.

"(Y/N)!" You turned around to see Ed smiling behind you.

"H-hey, Ed." You replied. Ed looked over at Jillian, and she nodded back at him.

"See you back at the office, alright?"

"W-where are you going!?" She just waved at you. "Hey, you're my ride!"

"I can give you one, if you want."

"Thanks."

"Thanks for the ride, Ed." You sighed; it was getting easier to talk to him.

"Do you like riddles?" You turned towards him.  
"Riddles? Yeah, why?"

"I just love them. Riddles are so much fun; I don't know why people don't like them. I know _a ton_, since no one will listen to them." He sounded so excited. He started telling you a bunch of them, and you loved hearing him talk. All of a sudden, he stopped talking and looked at something. You looked and noticed that he was actually looking at Kristen Kringle.

"You like her? You should tell her, it's Valentine's Day." He got up and rushed over to her. You got up and sadly walked over to Jillian, who was at her desk. You told her what happened with Ed, and she just shook her head in response.

Meanwhile, Ed rushed up to Kristen. He needed to tell her something important.

"Hello, Miss. Kringle."

"What do you want, Mr. Nygma?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry if I was in your hair, but I won't be anymore." She looked confused back at him, but he was long gone. He was on his way to rush over to (Y/N).

"I just wish that he would realize that I liked him, and saw that Kristen has no interest." You sighed.

"…Well…" She motioned for you to turn around. You did so, and you blushed as you saw Ed standing behind you.

"Hello, (Y/N), and Miss. Nikado. I just wanted to say that it was great working with the two of you." He readjusted his glasses. "I took your advice and told Miss. Kringle that I would be out of her hair."

"Why? Don't you like her?"

He shook his head. "She doesn't like me. However, there is someone else who seems to take interest in me, and who is quite beautiful, and I wanted to give her this." He leaned forward and quickly pecked your cheek. He waited a moment before giving you a hug and fast-walking off.

"Looks like someone has a boyfriend~" Jillian smirked.

"S-shut up." You replied as you waved to a smiling Ed.

Every day since then, you would always walk in the GPCD and go straight to your desk. However, when you got there, you were always greeted with a coffee, a riddle to solve by the end of the day, and a quick peck on the cheek by a certain someone.


End file.
